<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Isolated Indulgences by spiritsl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980030">Isolated Indulgences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritsl/pseuds/spiritsl'>spiritsl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Domestic, Exhibitionism, Grinding, Large Breasts, M/M, MILFs, Open Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seduction, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Fingering (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:02:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritsl/pseuds/spiritsl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A file for all my one shots too random or raunchy to build on. Instead of hiding them away, I'll be posting them here for you to enjoy, so feel free to take a look! Chapters will be added randomly, and tags will be added accordingly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Drift/Ratchet- Breasts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sometimes the world just needs robots with boobs getting some long overdue appreciation for said boobs, you know?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drift hadn't known what to expect, really, beyond the love and excitement that always blossomed from his spark when he was intimate with his mate. Whether they were in the privacy of their bedroom or simply out for a casual stroll, he always found himself transfixed by the other mech's beautiful frame, so he had no reason to believe this forray into admittedly new territory would be any different. Already it was proving to be a new experience though, mostly because his usually unshakable Conjunx was obviously on edge. Even before they'd begun, Ratchet had been quite bashful, despite being the one who had admitted without prompting to need this. Drift could tell those nerves hadn't let up, because despite the medic's position on his back, and in the middle of a slow kiss neither was in a hurry to finish, there was an embarrassed flush to his color.</p>
<p>Feeling the rising heat against his cheeks fail to let up drove Drift to check in on his Conjunx, and he withdrew from the kiss just enough to let their optics meet. His voice stalled for a click when he beheld the beautiful blue depths, but he made sure to speak carefully. "Are you sure you want this?"</p>
<p>"Have you changed your mind?" Ratchet responded quickly, voice still hushed to match the mood of their dark berthroom but his tone betraying clear worry. Surprised by the reaction, Drift moved first to reassure, tenderly cupping his mate's helm between his hands to convey his adoration.</p>
<p>"Never." He whispered firmly but eagerly. A gentle smile and a stroke of Ratchet's cheek emphasized his conviction, and his fingertips caught the tiny flush of delighted heat that rose up in response to the praise. Still straddling the thicker mech, he adjusted his hips to be less in direct contact, hoping to be a little more serious to help make his point. It was a bit harder than he'd have ever wanted to admit, pulling his valve away from his mate, especially with how tempted he was to drop back down and <em>grind</em> as he'd done so many times before... Thankfully his desire to comfort surpassed his desire to frag... but just barely. "I only want to point out you've never been so nervous, and I need you to be certain you are comfortable before we... begin."</p>
<p>"I'm not <em>nervous</em>..." Ratchet replied in a textbook huff. Drift pretended not to see the still glowing blush flash in a visible surge of more embarrassment, something he would have found cute under different circumstances. Laying back and crossing his arms, the medic looked away from his mate, settling his optics on an uninteresting corner while his jaw set tight in thought. Almost unbidden, one hand shifted to splay against his chest and rest on the seams, drawing attention to the general area giving them both so much pause. Even in the dark, a slight outward bow of the metal was visible, making the discomfort it had to be causing hard to ignore. Knowing what was beneath the curve of armor didn't make Drift any less curious to actually see it, but he kept his focus entirely on Ratchet. "It's just...  I always try to pretend they're not there, but neglecting anything so sensitive always riles up the neural network, and the discomfort is distracting. But I'm almost bothered more by the fact that opening up and getting, uh, attention is the only way to get some relief."</p>
<p>It was less of an explanation and more of a medical statement. Drift waited in accepting silence for the real answer he knew was coming, watching as the medic internally wrangled with his own vulnerabilities before he spoke them, something he always did to feel more in charge when his emotions tried to take control. Blue optics returned to his before the words tumbled forth in a shaky rush. "But I also... I want you to see this part of me, it's just hard to forget some of the ways bots have reacted in the past."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry on their behalf, but there's no part of you I won't desire with all of my being." He replied easily, meaning every word. There truly wasn't a single feature he didn't adore on his mate, and he'd explored quite thoroughly. From the touch of his hands to the pulse of his EM field and to every little scar... it was all Ratchet, as far as he was concerned, and any bot who didn't see the beauty in such a gift was better off forgotten.</p>
<p>His words were typically too sappy for the more reserved medic, but in this case a smile broke out on his face, despite a very visible attempt to suppress it. Drift couldn't help but chuckle in response to the adorable sight. Their forehelms came together naturally in an affectionate nuzzle, their EM fields mingling in a buzz of mutual adoration colored by Ratchet's still present but relaxed shyness. A cough from his vents moved them back on track, though their course of action was vague beyond alleviating discomfort. as the medic's uncertain voice seemed to acknowledge. "Well then... let's get started."</p>
<p>Careful hands moved to open secure chest panels, and a corresponding hiss of air marked his transformation seams unlocking in sync, a sound that almost covered up a tiny gasp of anticipation. There was no bright sparklight as he'd usually come to expect, but Drift caught the faintest hint of a glow as Ratchet opened for him, revealing his first glimpse of the soft mesh usually hidden away. It wasn't something he'd ever seen outside of pictures in datapads, as few bots had been born with these unique chest features and fewer still made it known they possessed them. There was a considerable bias against anything so delicate in their culture, not that he cared in that moment. In fact, he was enchanted by the sight of his mate baring it all, enough that he wanted it to last.</p>
<p>"Take it slowly." He blurted out on reflex, a blush of his own lighting up his eager smile. At the other mech's genuine look of surprise, he softened his expression and tone and reigned in his giddy enthusiasm. Knowing he needed to be a rock of support for his still bashful mate, he kept to the role of guiding dominant, though every bit of his delight was genuine when he spoke. "I'd like to savor this."</p>
<p>"They might not cooperate, I've kept them cooped up for... quite some time..." Ratchet replied with a careful heft of his chest panels, demonstrating the impressive weight corralled just within. Drift showed his understanding with a gentle nod, but on the inside, he was losing himself to the excitement of it all. Bots so rarely had these features nowadays that he didn't even know what to expect in full, but that mystery only heightened his thrill. Spellbound, he watched his mate draw out the slow spread of his panels, every inch revealing more soft mesh glowing with its own excitement. Jaw slack in awe, he didn't bother to hide his gasp when two heaving breasts finally met the open air, their nipples upright at attention as they settled with a jiggle. The tiny sigh of relief Ratchet made at their exposure sent an electric storm of raw desire straight to his panels. Here was his mate, open and exposed like never before, and it was <em>beautiful</em>. Words could never do the sight justice.</p>
<p>"Ratty-"</p>
<p>Ratchet cut him off, perhaps too caught up in the fog of his own embarrassment to read the arousal on the other mech, his downturned optics showing clear shame as he surveyed the long neglected mounds.</p>
<p>"I know. I wasn't lying about the size."</p>
<p>"You're flushed from cheeks to chest." Drift whispered in disconnected acknowledgment, still lost just trying to fathom how bots had rejected these features instead of worshipping them as they deserved. Ratchet was so ashamed of the almost extinct add ons that he'd tried to forget them entirely, leading to the flustered neglect he was suffering from now, thanks to their biology demanding regular attendance to <em>all</em> of their erogenous zones. Said dissatisfaction was likely the reason the whole area was blushing now, a sight that would have caused more concern if the light flush didn't accentuate the incredible curve of each breast so perfectly.</p>
<p>Halting an instinctive bid to cover himself, and drawing Drift out of his fog in the process, the medic scoffed again. Trying and failing to suppress the embarrassment still holding him back, he put on a mask of total disinterest. "Well, that's your job, isn't it?" He said with fake grumpiness, referring to the relief Drift had promised to provide and that he could no longer denied he needed. For his part, Drift was more willing than ever to satisfy whatever urges might be plaguing his mate, but this sudden faltering in Ratchet's confidence gave him pause. Before he could offer reassurance, his spark went from pulsing to aching at the shame he heard in the medic's next words. "If they're not... too off putting-"</p>
<p>"Tell me how you want to be pleased." Drift said, even more firmly and passionately than he'd intended. It was impossible not to be swept up in an almost fanatical desire to reassure the mech before him, though the cocktail of adoration, lust and excitement pulsing through him probably had something to do with how desperately he wanted to convey his feelings. Pleasant surprise from Ratchet only strengthened the desire, and seeing his sweet optics filled with the shy appreciation that Drift longed to see gave him the impetus he needed to act. Primus, he couldn't wait to see this beautiful frame overtaken by carnal delight. He'd have forgone speaking entirely and pounced if not for his lack of experience pleasuring such lovely features, but as it was, he was content to wait for instruction if it would allow him to work more efficiently.</p>
<p>"Oral stimulation works best. The whole area is... it's all soft, so be gentle. Lots of bots don't care for that kind of thing, so I really understand if you... yeah."</p>
<p>"I care for <em>you</em>." Drift replied on a heated breath, suddenly aware of his fans and the hot desire simmering beneath his armor. Careful hands found his mate equally warm to the touch, encouraging his confidence as he leaned in, bringing his helm just shy of the meeting point between a solid metal neck and a soft chest. Looking up at Ratchet for one final check, he took the slack jawed expression of lust as a blessing to continue, and internally celebrated the absence of shame in those now eager optics. Turning back to the new area bared for him to explore, he noted how beads of coolant had started to form in the heat, and how they trembled with the gentle rise and fall of each breast to increasingly rushed ventilations. All of his remaining willpower went into a final sentence. "Just say the word if you aren't satisfied."</p>
<p>Practically a servant to his own desire to please, Drift laid down a trail of kisses in increasingly drawn out motions, his panels growing tight at the sheer pleasure the act gave him. The mesh was indeed soft; it met his lips with smooth, warm plush that drew his hands in before he realized they were moving. Though each breast was far too hefty to be cupped effectively, he allowed his digits to curl over them, exploring the newness of these once hidden delights in a manner that reminded him of the first time they'd made love. Euphoria radiated from his mate on the waves of his bursting EM field, spiking on occasion like solar flares from an overzealous star. Kisses were gradually accented with slow, careful swipes of his glossa as he grew bolder, and without intending it he was soon on the path to the tip of one presented breast.</p>
<p>"Ahh..."</p>
<p>The sound was familiar and new. Ratchet made similiar gasps of delight when he was pleasured in other ways, but he'd never sounded so incredibly... <em>helpless</em>. It was delicious and concerning all at once, and Drift found himself pausing reflexively for a quick check in, taken out of the moment by the mere possibility of hurting his beloved.</p>
<p>"Ratchet?" He prompted gently, finding the medic had leaned his helm back to face upwards and was ventilating hard, his whole frame trembling like a delicate earth leaf.</p>
<p>Something like a whine preceded a frantic roll of his neck, and desperate optics made Ratchet's desire clear before the words could pass his lips, the desire for more forcing his voice to quiver. "Please, don't stop."</p>
<p>Hearing his dearest, his mate, his Conjunx <em>beg</em> sent him into a frenzy.</p>
<p>Drift had his mouth on a breast before anything more needed to be said. Warm, soft mesh was lavished beneath his glossa while he worked the nipple fully past his lips, pleasuring sensory nodes that had been neglected for far too long. His right hand found the other breast while his left dropped lower, groping along the expanse of his mate's midsection in a blind but advancing search. A full moan from Ratchet drove him nearly to tears. His own voicebox let out a cry of absolute euphoria when he found the space between thick thighs and met an already unsealed panel, his digits sliding straight inside the slicked up valve his Conjunx had exposed for him. Everything became a blur of controlled chaos focused on a singular goal; make his beloved <em>scream</em>.</p>
<p>Ratchet twisted beneath him, his hands taking hold of the berth edges for security while his back arched to bring everything closer to the bot making him feel so good. Gone was the shame that had so plagued him for eons, in its place an unimaginable ecstasy brought to ever increasing heights by his lover. Between the gentle but hungry attention on his breast, and the sweet digits pumping away at his valve, he was rapidly coming up on an overload. Drift was almost making him regret hiding his unique features for so long, for the pleasure he was savoring now was something he'd certainly never be able to do without again.</p>
<p>Drift allowed himself to moan around the breast in his mouth, and delightedly in tandem found his mate shivering at the sensation caused by the vibrations. Inspired to be more daring, he secured his lips around the hardened nipple, pausing only briefly to compose himself before he began to suck.</p>
<p>The always in control medic arched his back and moaned in what had to be bliss, his lower body writhing against the hand buried between his legs all while his digits still clung to the berth for support. The slickness of his arousal was so great Drift struggled to keep the pounding clit he was trying to massage beneath his digits, not that he was at all perturbed by the struggle. In fact, the nearly overpowering passion driving him on was also fueling the growing tension between his legs, where his still covered components throbbed beneath their panels. It was all he could do to grind himself on whatever parts of his mate he could reach, in this case a solid but trembling thigh, just to keep his own arousal from consuming him.</p>
<p>"<em>Drift</em>..."</p>
<p>The lovingly whispered name earned Ratchet an unfocused gaze from the tip of his breast, the other mech's mouth still suckling skillfully in the silence and his glossa occasionally breaking the rythym with a few slow circles. Their optics met for a few moments. Drift drank in the sight of a bot so overwhelmed with delight he'd given up all pretense of control, gleefully submitting himself to the first mech to accept his body as it was, and it nearly sent him over the edge. Ratchet was similarly rewarded by the brief pause. His naturally sharp gaze saw the desire burning across the other mech's frame, from the steam rising with his vents to the sparks of electricity crackling off his armor, and that was saying nothing of his EM field flaring like a supernova... Both mechs were nearly undone by the raw power of the other's devotion, but thankfully Drift kept up his dutiful work, intent on seeing his mate fulfilled even if the charge pulsing through him burnt a hole in the berth.</p>
<p>An unexpected but welcome bit of luck helped him reach the peak sooner than expected. Eager lips had just begun to suckle on the second breast when the digits on his right hand, still alternating between circling the clit and pumping into the valve, slipped a tad bit deeper than before and pressed <em>directly</em> against a very unprepared sweet spot. Ratchet had been helpless against the spasm that followed; his valve clenched in a spontaneous but well earned overload like no other, encouraging a cry of delight that quickly evolved into rhythmic moans. Broad hips thrust eagerly into the hand beneath them, riding Drift's digits and unintentionally giving him a ride of his own. Still straddling a thigh, he was bounced to completion as his mate squirmed. He was only too happy to submit and press his helm between the plush breasts while he moaned out his own euphoric release.</p>
<p>Seconds ticked by like days in the crash from peak to afterglow, but neither bot was at all dissapointed when reality came rushing back, even as they were left gasping in a lube and coolant slicked heap.</p>
<p>Drift put together the momentarily fractured pieces of his world the quickest; connecting the slickness surrounding his hand to the softness beneath his helm and recalling what had led them here with an exhausted chuckle. Hearing components moving beneath his audial drew him to open his optics, but what he saw was no surprise. Ratchet was limp beneath him and would probably stay that way, his absolute satisfaction making it clear Drift had succeeded in pleasing him, though he'd probably gone above and beyond what had been expected. A slow vent against the soft mesh beneath him helped to stabilize his thoughts. Of course he'd been expecting pleasure, introducing new body parts or not they always had fun, but that had been... <em>special</em>.</p>
<p>"Drift?" Ratchet croaked, exhausted but smiling in total satisfaction. Sounding breathless amidst his ventilations, he chuckled and cupped the helm using his chest as a makeshift pillow, stroking his thumb along the beautiful crests he knew so well. Had he not been so familiar with Drift, he'd have likely thought him sleeping, as the total satisfaction in his grin was matched only by the limp exhaustion in every other part of his frame. Knowing he was merely savoring the afterglow, he prompted the younger mech with a playful query. "Are you alright?"</p>
<p>Optics shut in contentment fluttered open, and Ratchet had to shudder at the indirect but quite clear answer whispered into his still exposed chest. "I want to see you like this every day."</p>
<p>"It's not usually that... <em>extreme</em>." He replied quickly and honestly. Only his adamant refusal to tend to his sensitive but embarrassing components had created the incredible burst of pleasure and satisfaction they'd just enjoyed, so this could hardly be done on the regular, but Primus if he wasn't tempted... However, he'd certainly be happy to include his breasts in their day to day fun from now on. Drift hadn't just tended to their needs, he'd absolutely worshipped them and the mech they belonged to, making it quite difficult to feel ashamed. Words couldn't convey his gratitude to be loved so thoroughly.</p>
<p>In contented silence they shifted into a more comfortable position for cuddling, lying side by side in each other's arms. Drift allowed himself to blush when he felt the slickness of his own overload meet cool air, his still tingling valve leaving a considerable mess on his mate's thigh as he pulled away. Hardly unaccustomed to such things, he knew they both would simply clean it away once their legs regained some strength, but it was still overwhelming to think he'd lost control to such a degree. Ratchet always got his engines roaring, but this had been on a level like nothing else. Turning his helm to the heaving breasts squished almost playfully together, he bit his lip as an impulsive thought flickered in his processor. Intrinsic trust in his partner allowed him to start talking before he even had the words ready. "I've heard that... these can um... do other things."</p>
<p>"Like what?" Ratchet pressed, tone carrying a playful hint to match. Drift seemed to realize the weight of his own suggestion, and his blush intensified accordingly. Their previous roles switched in an instant. Naturally becoming the dominant, Ratchet took one of his mate's hands in his own, guiding it to cup a breast. What little of the heavy softness could fit was immediately cradled in eager digits, two of which gently squeezed a nipple between them. The warm and almost velvet mesh against his palm gave the now submissive mech what encouragement he needed to speak.</p>
<p>"Produce... energon, of a special variety." Drift said, looking back up with his optic ridges raised in tentative but playful solicitation. It was what Ratchet had been expecting him to say, but he still found himself surprised, as he'd never encountered such enthusiasm before. His mate didn't just want to repeat their fun tonight, he wanted to go further next time, and he was so eager he hadn't been able to wait before suggesting it. Such desire was flattering in ways he'd never experienced before.</p>
<p>"They can, under the right circumstances, and even at my age." He answered, smiling despite his clinical choice of words. Typically one needed a sparkling to lactate, but modern medicine offered plenty of workarounds, and some were absolutely delightful. Just a few pills a day topped off with some well placed massages... Oh, he had to fight back a shudder of anticipation merely <em>thinking</em> about it. He kept his words casual while his voice dipped low to set the mood he wished to convey.  "If you'd like a demonstration, we can work towards that. I'll need some help with it though..."</p>
<p>Astute as always, Drift played along, loving how the experienced medic could so easily slip into this routine. They'd certainly used his expertise for fun in the past, typically with him taking on the role of an eager patient, and he was more than willing to combine that established fun with this new kind. Though his processor was still sluggish from the recent exertion, it was already buzzing with fantasies of the possibilities when he replied. "What can I do?"</p>
<p>"Manual stimulation will be needed every day; it makes the internal refinery system kick into gear. That ah... that oral technique you used should do the trick." He replied, only faltering when he felt heaviness he hadn't previously noticed in his optic lids. Never minding the mess of lube still spattered over them both, he was suddenly quite content to pick up the conversation later, satisfied and exhausted enough to power down for a solid bit of rest. His neglected sensory nodes were certainly no longer an issue, detecting only the weight of his mate's helm laying between his breasts as if snuggled between two perfect pillows.</p>
<p>"I'll be ready to start whenever you are." Drift said in agreement, both to the process and the weariness he was hardly immune to. They'd be able to fully enjoy themselves again after some much needed rest, and for now he was certainly content to power down in their sticky little tangle of limbs, particularly with his face so lovingly supported by the heft of his mate's plush chest. Ratchet laid a kiss atop his forehelm in gratitude.</p>
<p>"Let me get some feeling back in my legs first." He whispered, too tired to laugh at his own little quip. Even exhaustion couldn't wipe the smile from his face though; he felt adored in ways he'd never known were possible. His beloved hadn't just accepted him, he'd worshipped him, and wanted to keep on doing so. It had his spark fluttering so strongly his words kept flowing despite his creeping power down. "Tomorrow morning we can grab a shower, and while we're in there... we can... start practicing..."</p>
<p>Rest came to him like a blanket being laid over his body, complete with a whispered "I love you" he was barely able to return, and his last conscious sensation before powering down was tender arms pulling him closer. Their immediate future would hold some delightful fun, but his mate made him more than content to relax and just enjoy the peace of the moment. It was more than any bot could ever ask for. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Delivery Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rodimus brings a much needed package to Ratchet, and is promptly rewarded.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twitter is the ultimate sinspiration.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rodimus transformed in a single motion as he arrived at the address, the package he'd stored safely in his interior coming to rest in his palm as he finalized his bipedal mode. The property before him was surprisingly attractive for the area, upscale but tasteful, unlike the gaudy upper class homes that seemed to stretch for miles. Hopefully that meant his customer would actually be a decent bot and tip him well for his speedy delivery, Primus knew he needed the funds...</p><p>Putting on his best customer service face, he strode up the path to the front door, admiring the house as he got closer. The place was truly well built, and showed clear evidence of being cared for in the well manicured crystal garden out front and polished siding. Whoever the owner was had style as well as class, and he actually allowed himself to hope that meant the following interaction would be a pleasant one. If he got a good review on his performance, his boss might even stop being such a jerk for the rest of his shift! Thinking better than to expect miracles, he rang the doorbell, admittedly a little curious to see what kind of bot called the lovely place home.</p><p>With surprising speed, the intricately adorned double doors were opened, and he got his answer with enough force to nearly blow him back.</p><p>An absolutely lovely mech, one very clearly his senior but who had only been blessed by age, stood before him without a scrap of exterior plating in place. Only a plush towel secured loosely about his chest covered his ample goods, but the massive breasts all but overflowing the fabric looked as if they might burst free at any moment. That was to say nothing of the thick thighs barely covered at their meeting point, or how the bot seemed to emphasize every curve he had by leaning against the door.</p><p>It was a sight so perfectly pulled from one of his favorite videos that seeing it in real life nearly keeled him over on the spot.</p><p>"Oh, my package!" the bot, who he only just now realized was dripping wet as if freshly showered, said as easily as if he was perfectly decent. Rodimus tried to force his face to smile politely, but found his jaw utterly incapable of lifting beyond its current slackness. Thankfully his customer didn't seem to mind in the slightest. Opening the door more completely, as if the entire neighborhood was more than allowed to see the display, the older mech gestured for him to come inside. "Thank you for bringing it on such short notice! Come on in, I have your tip inside."</p><p><em>This is more than enough of a tip,</em> he wanted to say, thanking whatever higher power there was for this gift. Though he had probably crashed and was just having some processor addled delusion, it was well worth it to experience something so unfathomably awesome.</p><p>"Sure, right away..." he drifted off as he realized he'd not bothered to look up the name of this bot ahead of time. Momentary looking away from the luscious sight before him, he dropped his optics to the package in his shaking servos, briefly struggling to read before he caught the designation on the address. "Ratchet!"</p><p>A small chuckle made his legs go weak in the knees. Whether or not it was possible to fall head over heels this fast, he was certainly not all together at the moment, his processor split between all the beautiful mesh the mech had on display. His hips could have eclipsed Rodimus's helm several times over, which was to say nothing of how his boobs could have probably done the same... Every step seemed to strain the towel's ability to stay secure, and while he never would have hoped for anyone to be exposed without meaning to, he couldn't deny how badly he wanted to look beneath... Primus, if the mech bent an <em>inch</em>, would that be all it would take? Thoughts of work and deadlines faded into oblivion as he followed Ratchet dutifully into the kitchen.</p><p>"You can just set the package down there, thank you so much for bringing it in." he said with a gesture beside the fridge, tucking in the corner of his towel just as it slipped a fraction of an inch looser. Rodimus had to fight to keep his vents from audibly hitching at the sight. The interior of his plating was growing impossibly tight and heated with every passing moment of what had to be this mech's exhibitionism, and while he was thrilled to enjoy it he was going to have a very real problem if the pressure wasn't taken care of in short order. He obeyed the request to lay the package down as fast as was physically possible.</p><p>Ratchet smiled gratefully at him, and he smiled back like a lovestruck doof. Despite being old enough to be his Carrier, the bot was more gorgeous than most were in the prime of their youth, and he appeared to be incredibly aware of the fact. Looking across the sizable kitchen, he put on a look of thought as he brought up a topic Rodimus had forgotten about entirely. "Now, where did I put that Shanix?</p><p>Blinking in surprise, he looked about with some shock as where he was dawned on him. The delivery, his job, and the fact that he was in a stranger's house had all miraculously slipped his mind. Helpfully glancing about, he found a sizable pile of coins sitting quite obviously on the countertop. Uncertain how they could have been missed but too enraptured to care, "Uh, is that it?"</p><p>"Yes, of course!" Ratchet replied enthusiastically, not giving any indication he noticed how obvious the stack should have been. Happy to be helpful to the lovely bot, Rodimus did his best not to stare as his back was turned to him. The plentiful expanse of his broad behind was near to traceable through the towel, and at each cheek's bounce the poor delivery mech thought his panel might be warped from the strength of his desperate arousal. Even the room around him seemed to be growing uncomfortably hot, as if he was going to start letting off steam from the pent up heat coursing through him at the raw temptation just before him... It was a test of endurance like nothing he'd ever endured.</p><p>Then, instead of just going around the counter to grab the tip, Ratchet laid himself over the tile expanse and <em>stretched</em>.</p><p>As anyone with a working processor might have predicted, the change in position immediately shifted his lower body to an angle that revealed everything to whomever was fortunate enough to be standing behind him.</p><p>At the moment that bot happened to be Rodimus.</p><p>Gaping, openly and without control, Rodimus felt his vision filter out everything but the snippet of heaven before him. A plump, eager valve and the very bottom of two pillowy cheeks were all he cared to look at now and forever. Even more brilliantly, he could see that it was <em>wet</em>, and not just from the dampness of the shower. This bot was just as horny as he was, and when the two puckered lips winked as Ratchet finally grabbed the coins he shuddered from head to pede. The shock was just enough for him to gasp out some kind of a reply. "I... Uh..."</p><p>Rather than righting himself, Ratchet glanced casually over his shoulder, smirking in a way that made it abundantly clear *<em>none</em>* of this was an accident.</p><p>"Oh, how embarrassing..." he crooned, reaching back and tugging at the fabric ineffectually. Rodimus nearly collapsed to his knees at the sight, grateful he'd been instructed to lay down the package for he would have dropped it unquestionably. Unable to move or speak, he was left to wonder how he'd managed to fall into a porn parody of reality without noticing it. There was nothing he wanted to do more than pop open his panels and plunge inside, pounding away at the plump bot's valve until he painted the inside... Yet he was frozen at the impossibility of it all.</p><p>"Maybe you could help me out with something else while you're here?" Ratchet said, wiggling his presented backside invitingly and beckoning with a nod. It hit Rodimus in that second he was being seduced, the proper connections in his processor finally coming through, and he acted accordingly.</p><p>"Absolutely!" he shouted like an overeager nerd, unable to restrain any of his exuberance as he came up behind the nearly bare bot and opened his panel in one motion. Eager as he'd ever been, his erection swung forth with enough enthusiasm to lightly slap Ratchet betwixt the thighs. Chuckling at the enthusiasm, the older mech spread his legs and pushed himself backwards. A warm, wet softness brushed the swollen head of his spike like a glorious taste of what was coming. Ventilations briefly stalling, Rodimus took hold of himself and followed the heat to get into position. While he was met by a sopping valve, he was still far too well mannered to just plunge inside.</p><p>"Do you need me, to um, you know...?" he asked shakily, running his digits over the slick and puckered lips waiting for him. Ratchet leaned into the touch, but responded easily as he did so, not sounding at all flustered.</p><p>"Such a gentlemech..." he praised, reaching backwards to give Rodimus an affectionate pat on the cheek. The contact and ego stroke made his length twitch eagerly in the direction of the valve above him. "Don't worry about me, sweetspark. Go ahead."</p><p>At such undeniable encouragement, he happily did as he was told, and slid right in. A moan passed his lips for the entirety of his initial push inside, one which trembled and wavered as Ratchet flexed around him in welcome, letting out small and satisfied sounds of delight as he did so. He was beyond happy with what the speedster had to work with, and knowing that made Rodimus quiver as he buried himself to the base.</p><p>Taking only a moment to regain what remained of his composure, Rodimus started to thrust, hesitantly at first while he got the feel for what his unexpected lover enjoyed. Ratchet was an eager teacher, reaching a palm back to gently secure the hips thrusting into him to guide their pace.  In moments Rodimus was being taught techniques he'd never have dreamed up on his own. Using a kind of rolling motion with his hips, he began to elicit soft sighs of pleasure from his gorgeous teacher with every stroke, and was rewarded with tight squeezes about his length in kind. It was better than he'd ever known fragging could be.</p><p>As his hips began to create an audible slap against the bountiful mesh cushioning every hit, his hands were pulled from bracing on the counter to cup the warm and soft breasts now freed of the confines of their towel. Barely able to hold each in either hand, Rodimus happily allowed them to overflow his palms as he played with the heavy assets. Noting how they bounced at every thrust, he moaned helplessly at the ecstasy of the entire situation. Lube from their passionate fragging was beggining to run down both of their thighs, and no doubt some was getting on the counter as well, yet he couldn't have cared less. All he wanted to do was keep pleasing this wonderful mech, to make him feel good at any expense... and Primus, he was doing it!</p><p>A brilliant coil of delight began building long before he wanted to be done, but he knew right away there was no stopping it. Heat and pleasure like nothing else was building inside of him, and in short order it would need somewhere to go. Pressing himself firmly against the bot he was riding, he panted hard against his audial, letting go of one breast to drop a hand down low. It didn't take long for him to find an eager clit at the top of the valve he was so eagerly pounding, and as best as he could he started to rub. It was the least he could do to try and make their impending climax mostly synchronized. Circling his digit hard and fast over the little nub, he called out in helpless warning as the peak began to take hold, admittedly uncertain if he should even finish while on the inside. "Oh... Oh Pit, I think I'm-!"</p><p>"Do it, I want it all!" Ratchet ordered, pressing them firmly together as his towel fell forgotten to the floor. Hearing the command did Rodimus in at last.</p><p>Crying out and clinging to the bot below, he buried himself in to the hilt as his overload hit like a series of powerful waves, making his hips spasm each time as he gushed hot transfluid into the valve around him. Thankfully, Ratchet finished in equally well timed and glorious fashion. Throbbing walls clenched and milked him for all that he was worth, encouraging him to give every last drop as he happily complied. Quaking and thankful Ratchet was there to support him, he let every glorious pulse wash over him until the peak finally came to an end. When the afterglow settled over him he all but collapsed onto the broad back below.</p><p>"I... It's never been that-"</p><p>A click of the door made him freeze, still sheathed inside of Ratchet, and he remained similiarly frozen as footsteps approached from the doorway.</p><p>"Oh, Drift! You're home early." Ratchet said just as an older mech appeared in the doorway, sounding not at all perturbed to have been found in such a state. Rodimus, however, could only note that the bot appeared to be much stronger and far more experienced looking than himself. Drift, as he was apparently called, merely smiled and raised a brow as he looked between the two of them. "This helpful young delivery bot was just finishing up."</p><p>While he had flashes of fear in regards to being beaten, those worries were quickly quashed when Drift stepped inside without a trace of displeasure in his optics. "Poor bot rushes all the way over here, and you thank him by working him harder?"</p><p>"Uh..." Rodimus stalled, unable to think of how to form a single word in his current state. Drift merely chuckled in a similiar nature to his Conjunx, shaking his helm as he lifted the towel from the floor beneath them.</p><p>"How about I give you a more fitting reward, hm? You've clearly gone above and beyond already, I'd say you're due for some real compensation."</p><p>As he pulled himself free of the valve still fluttering around him, it occurred to the younger mech that something other than money was being discussed, and in that same moment it dawned on him how handsome this new arrival was. Drift moved behind him to emphasize his offer, allowing the front of his considerable codpiece to tap Rodimus against the aft. A new burst of arousal at the touch all but answered for him.</p><p>"Follow me.." Drift encouraged, taking his servo in his. "While Ratchet cleans up, we can discuss this in the bedroom..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>